Enjoy
by brilliantstars
Summary: This is just my take on what REALLY went down after they left that strip bar in season 5. There is very little plot and a great deal of smut, so rated M! Emjoy!


The ride back to the motel was silent.

After the hilarity of what had just occurred with Castiel and stripper had died down, Cas had become oddly quiet. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing over at Cas every few seconds, but continued to see that same pensive face staring out the window.

Dean pulled into the motel lot and parked the impala, after shutting down the engine he looked over at Castiel.

"So, uh, want to come in and have a beer or something?" Dean asked

"Alright." Castiel replied in his usual monotone voice.

They entered the motel room. Castiel went straight for the bed and sat down, Dean went to retrieved 2 beers from the mini fridge and sat down next to Castiel, handing him a beer.

The silence continued.

"Listen man, don't worry about tonight." Dean finally said.

"I do not know what you mean." Castiel replied, sipping on his beer.

"Dude come on, you haven't said a word since the club. I get it; you're embarrassed about what happened. Its no big deal."

"I am not embarrassed." Castiel said, "I am disappointed that I would even set foot into a place like that."

"You're a guy, you have desires its no big deal. Come on, so you struck out we can try again some other time." Deam said, and he casually patted Castiel's knee.

Castiel immediately removed himself from the bed next to Dean and sat on the bed opposite him.

"Son of a bitch, Cas! What is your problem right now?" Dean asked, legitimately confused at Castiel's actions.

"I do not have a problem, Dean. If anything, my problem was you dragging me to the den of iniquity at all."

"I was just trying to help you out?"

"I do not need your help. I have no interest in becoming physical with any of those women."

"Come one dude," Dean said, standing up "Chastity was hot, and she totally would have go through with it if you hadn't tried to get personal"

"I only did that because I thought that if I tried to make an emotionally bond with her that—"

"That you'd what?" Dean asked

"That I would desire her the way you talk about. I felt nothing for her; I did not desire to be intimate with her. And if, if I ever do decide to be intimate with a person I would like to have some sort of bond with them. I would like to be able to trust them and know them on a more personal level."

"Cas, seriously sex isn't about being emotional and personal."

"So you say. But I see inside of you, Dean. I see the way you throw yourself around. I see how human's use sex as a weapon, how they become intimate with person after person. It is very sad to watch. That is not something I want."

"I thought you felt virtually nothing anyways?"

"That is untrue." Castiel replied, looking down at the floor, "I feel—I feel something for you?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, because we've become good buddy's. Its friendship man, its totally different."

"That is not what I mean. I am aware that we have bonded as friends, and I am glad for that. But…when Chastity was touching me, all I could think of was you. All I could think of was you touching me the way she was."

Dean stood there, dumbfounded. He didn't even know what to say, how to respond to Castiel confession. He never in a million years thought that Castiel would have a thing for him. Would think about him in any way other then as a friend.

"Cas, I…"

"It does not matter, Dean. I have said too much as it is. It was foolish of me to bring this up. I'll go."

"Wait!" Dean said grabbing Castiel's arm, "You can't just fly away after saying something like that."

"Why would you want me to talk about it? You never want to talk about anything?"

Dean just looked at him, still unsure about what he should really say.

"Dean, you are the only human I have ever been close to. The only one I have ever allowed myself to be vulnerable around. I trust you. If I were to ever allow myself to be intimate with someone, it would only be with you."

Castiel looked up at Dean, regret filling his eyes. He knew that Dean would not have a real response to this and that he would probably brush it off like he normally did.

But what happened next shocked Castiel, and shocked Dean ten fold. Dean hardly had time to process what Castiel had said before he had pulled Castiel's arm, leaned in and kissed him briefly, but deeply, on the mouth.

Castiel stood there like a statue; he hardly had any idea on how to kiss someone first of all. He had barely any idea on how to respond to human contact. Second of all, he was not prepared for how the feeling of Dean's lips on his would make him feel. His lips tasted like the beer they had just been drinking, and Cas swore that if he kissed him long enough he would be drunk with pleasure.

Dean took a step back, and looked at Castiels flustered face. His lips moist and all Dean could think about was kissing him again and again.

Castiel's face suddenly hardened. "I do not want your pity, Dean." He said angrily.

Dean shook his head and let out a breath, "It's not pity."

Truth is, Dean had always felt weird about his and Castiel's relationship. He knew that he cared for the guy a lot and that he needed him for a lot of stuff. But it wasn't until this confrontation that he really thought about how much he really needed Cas. He couldn't imagine his life without him; the guy under his skin, and in a good way. He felt like this was the first time he had ever really looked at Castiel. Of course, he had never been attracted to a guy before, he was into chicks. But when he looked at the man standing before him now, he was overcome with lust and attraction.

Dean's hand rose up from his side and placed itself on Castiel's cheek; Castiel closed his eyes at his touch and bit down on his lip.

"Dean…please, do not do this if it mean's nothing." Castiel lifted his hand and placed it over Dean's on his cheek. Stroking Dean's hand with his thumb.

"Castiel…I don't know what im feeling right now." Dean breathed, "But I know that, I really want to fucking kiss you."

With that said, Castiel moved so that their lips were about an inch apart. They paused like that for a moment, drinking in each other's essence. Looking deep into each other's eyes, and finally their lips met again. They slowly moved together, allowing the kiss to build up. Dean moved his other hand up so that he was cupping Castiel's face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Castiel's arms fell to his sides and remained there; his hands trembling at the new sensations. He tentatively moved his hands, and placed them on Dean's hips, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck in response.

Dean's head was spinning, kissing Castiel felt so fucking good, it felt so right. He didn't want it to stop; he wanted to keep going. He wanted all of Cas and he wanted him now.

Dean slowly entered his tongue into Cas' mouth, feeling him grip his hips and he did so. Cas tentatively moved his tongue with Dean's.

"Am-am I doing this right?" Castial asked as he broke the kiss for a brief moment. He was unsure of his actions and unsure of what he was doing. Kissing was completely foreign to him.

"Yeah, yeah you're doing it perfect." Dean replied, out of breath. His hands slipped down to the collar of Cas' jacket and slowly began to push it off his shoulders; his eyes locked with Cas the entire time. He felt Castiel's arms tremble as Dean slid the jacket down his arms until it fell to the floor. Dean realized that his own hands had been trembling as well.

Castiel mimicked Dean's actions. He lifted a shaky hand to Deans jacket and slowly unzipped it. Dean sucked in a breath as his jacket fell open and Castiel pushed it to the floor, caressing his arms with his fingertips and leaving a trail of goose bumps.

Dean let out a chuckle, trying to brush off any nervousness he felt. "Should we, uhh, move this to the bed?" he asked.

And before Dean could blink twice, he was laying flat on the bed; Castiel straddling his hips.

Dean looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"Wow, for someone who has never done this before you seem awfully sure of yourself."

"It just seemed like the appropriate action to follow your question." Castiel responded innocently.

Castiel's fingertips fell to the hem of Dean's t-shirt.

"May I remove it?"

Dean just nodded, and watched as Castiel moved his hands slowly up Dean's torso, his abdomen contracted with each touch. He sat up to assist Castiel in removing the shirt, and when it was removed they were once again inches apart. Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, and Cas responded fervently pushing Dean back down onto the bed.

Dean had decided that kissing Castiel was fucking awesome, even if the guy had a little bit to learn. Dean ran his hands down Castiels back and rested them on his hips. Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders as their kiss became more desperate. Their tongues mashed together dueling for entrance to the others mouths.; Dean slid his tongue against Castiel's teeth, making him groan.

Castiel broke the kiss to sit upright once again, looking down at Dean's bare chest.

"You're beautiful." Castiel said

Dean could feel his cheeks flush, but he wasn't about to go all teenage girl over Castiel's comment.

"Dude, don't say pansy stuff like that."

"But you are." Castiel replied, moving his hands up and down Dean's chest before placing his warm lips onto one of his nipples, sucking it gently and flicking it with his tongue. Dean arched his back, his hands falling to Castiel's dark hair and tangling in it and tugging desperately. Castiel trailed soft kisses down Dean's body; Dean's body began to tense. He could feel himself getting hard and the tightness of his jeans began to become unbearable.

Castiel moved his lips back up to Dean's and they fell into another deep kiss. Dean gripped Castiel's hips and unconsciously bucked his hips upward, grinding into him. Castiel gasped into the kiss, surprised at the friction; accidently biting Dean's lip in the process.

"Dude, ow." Dean replied, breaking the kiss.

"S-Sorry" Castiel said apologetically.

"It's okay…just relax." Dean said softly, pulling Cas back into a kiss. Castiel grinded down onto Dean's hips this time; gently at first, but then harder with more pressure. Castiel looked at Dean's face to make sure what he was doing was okay, and Dean had his eyes half closed and groaned. Grinding on girls was alright, but the feeling of two of their erections moving together, even against the layers of their clothing felt so fucking good.

"Dean, I'm beginning to feel…" Castiel looked confused, and his eyes peered down between their bodies.

"Hard?" Dean finished his sentence; laughing to himself at Cas' utter cluelessness, "Don't worry. It's supposed to happen."

Castiel still maintained his classic confused, puppy dog look. "It has become uncomfortable against my clothing."

"Well, perhaps we should do something about it then?" Dean replied, gripping Castiel's waist and flipping him over onto his back. Castiel looked up at Dean with lustful eyes. Dean straddled Castiel's waist, starting to feel more powerful than when he was the one laying on his back. Castiel raised his hands and lightly ran his fingertips down Dean's chest and torso, and stopped at his belt buckle. Dean was unsure about angels having magic hands, but Castiel touching him as gently as he did was enough to make him cum right there.

Castiel moved his shaky hands and undid Dean's belt. He then worked on the button and zipper but couldn't get his hands to cooperate.

"This is strange. I usually have more control over my movements." Castiel frowned, looking at his shaky hands.

Dean smiled down at the angel, and took his hands in his. Bringing one up to his lips and pressing a light kiss to his palm. Dean undid his button and zipper, and wriggled out of his jeans so that only his boxers remained.

"Now its your turn to shed some clothes, angel boy." Dean said huskily.

Castiel just nodded nervously. Dean gently yanked at his tie, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He then began to unbutton the angels dress shirt. With each button he undid, bare skin was revealed and Dean leaned down to kiss each new part of it; Castial shuddered beanath the hotness of Dean's breath on his skin. The lack of breasts didn't even seem to bother Dean when he finally undid the last button on Cas' shirt and looked down at his bare chest and stomach. He had a really great body, and all Dean wanted to do was kiss every part of him. Castiel gulped as he watched Dean's eyes scan him up and down.

"I know I am not as muscular as you are." Castiel said, running his hand down Dean's toned chest; slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

"Trust me, you are well off." Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss Castiel lightly on the lips, and pulled him upwards so he could remove his shirt fully. As Dean straddled Castiel's hips, Cas began to kiss Dean's neck and down his shoulder; taking in every inch of his perfect skin and adding more pressure with his kisses.

"You taste amazing, sweet and a little salty." Castiel muffled into Dean's neck, licking from his collarbone up to his chin

Dean let out a breath, "We need to work on your pillow talk." He finally managed to strangle out. Between the friction they were creating with their hips, Castiel's hands and now tongue, Dean was about ready to explode.

He pushed Cas back down onto the bed and began kissing him fervently. Castiel gripped Dean's hair, running his hands down his back.

Dean moved his lips down to Castiel's neck and began to open mouth kiss it. Castiel's eyes were wide with pleasure, and grew wider as Dean trailed kissed down to his nipples. Dean figured men and women's nipples couldn't be all that different, so he worked his usual magic. Running his tongue back and forth over one of Cas' nipples, flicking it every so often with the tip of his tongue; his free hand caressed and fondled the other. When Dean took a nipple in his mouth. Castiel arched his back and moaned.

"Dean…" he moaned, "that feels so good."

"That's only the appetizer, my friend." Dean replided, and he continued to kiss down Cas' chest and stomach, feeling each and every muscle contract below his warm lips.

When he reached Castiel's pants hem, he roughly tugged at the belt and undid the pants. He tried to avoid acknowledging his true nervousness in the process of wriggling Cas out of his trousers. When they were finally off, Den moved his lips back to Castiel's boxer line, and placed kisses all along the hem and to his hipbones.

"Mmm…" Castiel murmured

Dean hooked two of his fingers in the hem of the boxers and pulled them down Castiels legs; Castiel whimpered as he felt the fabric brush against his erection.

Dean looked down at Cas' erection and immediately began to feel harder. When the hell did he become so attracted to dicks?

"Wow" Dean said absent-mindedly

"What?" Castiel said abruptly and began to sit upright.

"N-nothing!" Dean said smoothly, and placed his hands on Cas' shoulders and gently pushed him back down onto the pillow.

Dean repositioned himself so that he was between Cas' legs; he leaned down and gently flicked the tip of Cas' erection with his tongue.

"Ugh!" Castiel's eyes fluttered open and he let out a low groan.

Okay, so far so good. Dean ran is tongue up and down the shaft, before taking the tip of it into his mouth. It was a strange feeling and it was completely foreign to Dean. However, like most things sexual, it came naturally to the hunter.

He began sucking harder, taking more and more of Castiel into his mouth, working the rest with his free hand. Castiel writhed beneath him, gripping the bed sheets and moaning loudly. Dean was sure these types of sounds should not be uttered by an angel of the lord, and smirked at the thought of Dean pleasuring one of god's angels.

Castiel bucked his hips upward and Dean's pressed down on them, not wanting to bite of more than he could chew (figuratively speaking of course). He licked and sucked on Castiel's erection so what felt like forver, and he enjoyed it.

"D-dean, you have to stop." Castiel finally said urgently.

Dean looked up from between Cas' legs, confused. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong or?"

"No, it felt…wonderful." Castiel blushed, his face red and his lips moist. He looked so hot just sitting there all innocent.

"Then what?" Dean asked again, propping himself up

"I felt something happening. It was like a huge build up of something in my stomach. I felt like I was going to explode. I thought I should tell you right away!"

Dean just started at the angel before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Castiel asked

"Dude, that's suppose to happen! Its called on orgasm?"

"Oh..OH!" Castiel said, surprised, "I had no idea."

Dean just smirked and moved himself back up to Cas' lips. They kissed deeply, Dean's tongue pushing for entrance into Cas' mouth, Cas running his tongue over Dean's bottom lip.

When Dean moved his lips back down to Cas' neck, Castiel finally said, "Dean, I-I want…I want to have intercourse with you."

_Intercourse_? Really Cas?

Dean stopped, and looked up at him. He stared into his puppy dog eyes, looking for one shred of doubt in what Cas had just said; there was none.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

Castiel raised a finger and traced it across Dean's lips, he lingered there for a moment before he moved his mouth up to Dean's ear, and whispered "I want you inside of me."

Dean could have cum just from Castiel saying that. He was surprised and shocked that Castiel would even bring this up. Dean finally realized the greatness of the situation that was about to occur. Cas was a virgin after all, and Dean was going to be responsible to deflowering a goddamn angel! Considering he had never had sex with a man before, it was kind of like his first time too. He started to get a little freaked out. He wanted to do right by Cas, especially after becoming aware of how serious Cas was taking this sort of thing.

Castiel must have noticed Dean's hesitation, and he raised his hand up to his cheek. "Dean, I want this." Cas moved his hands down to Dean's boxers and began to push them down his legs; Dean threw them aside.

Castiel looked down between their bodies, "You are very well endowed, Dean."

Dean smiled and laughed into the crook of Cas' neck, "You're hilarious, dude."

"Please stop calling me "dude". I feel like we should be watching some sort of sports games rather than what we are actually doing."

They were being intimate; that's what Dean had finally come to realize.

They began kissing again. Their naked bodies moved together, their cocks brushed against one another as they grinded into one another. Panting and moaning into each other's mouths, their hands were roaming all over the others bodies. Castiel took Dean's ass in both his hands and gripped it tightly, and Dean let out a long groan as he kissed down Castiel's neck.

"D-dean, please…"

"Give me a sec, okay?" Dean stood up from the bed, trying to ignore Castiel's whimper due to the lack of contact. Dean went to the bathroom to get a condom and some lube. When he returned to the bed, he just looked at Cas; lying there, naked and hard.

"God, you're hot." Dean blurted out.

"Do not take the lord's name in vain, Dean. Now please just come back here and touch me." Dean obliged and got back onto the bed, moving slowly up Castiel's body, kissing his thighs, his hips, and his torso all the way up to his lips. He positioned himself between Cas' legs and propped him upwards slightly on arms. He opened the bottle of lube and covered his 2 index fingers. Cas watched him curiously as he did this, breathing heavily with want and desire.

Dean ran his finger around Cas' hole, watching as Cas bit down on his lip. He slowly inserted a finger into his opening; Cas arched his back at the intrusion. Dean moved and stretched his hole, watching Cas' expression carefully, making sure he wasn't causing him too much discomfort. He pushed in another finger, and then another. Stretching him as much as he could to make sure that what was to come wouldn't hurt him as much as it could.

Cas was moving beneath Dean, gripping Dean's arms in pleasure. Pushing himself further onto Dean's fingers. He moaned loudly, "Dean…"

Dean looked down at Cas, pulling his fingers out of him and reaching for the condom.

"May I?" Castiel asked, taking the condom from Dean's hand. He opened it slowly, with trembling hands and put it onto Dean's member. Dean sucked in a breath as his fingers came into contact with it. Dean took the bottle of lube again and squirted some out onto Castiel's opening. Cas shuddered at the coldness.

Dean leaned forward and positioned himself above Cas, hovering there and trying to stop himself from shaking. Cas moved his hands up Dean's arms and to his shoulders. He looked at the imprint on his arm, the imprint he left. Dean looked at it and then at Cas, and Cas gently traced his fingertips over the imprint. Dean closed his eyes, he was sure he felt a spark of something inside as Cas touched the mark that he had left, before placing his hand over it fully.

Cas was with Dean always; he was imprinted on him forever. Dean felt a surge of something shoot through him as he looked down as Castiel face.

"What?" Castiel asked him quietly, running his hand through Dean's hair.

"I just…" Dean wanted so badly to tell Cas how he really felt. To confess everything then and there; everything Dean felt in his heart. How he felt as Cas kissed him and touched him.

"I know." Castiel finally said in reply. Stroking Dean's cheek, "I feel the same."

"Cas…"

"Dean, kiss me."

Their lips crashed together once again; hot and wet.

Dean took his cock and placed it before Castiel's entrance. "Listen Cas, this could hurt you a lot."

"I am sure I have been through worse." Castiel breathed, licking his lips. Dean was nervous to fuck this up, but he took Cas' response as a signal to continue.

He slowly began to enter him, only partially at first. But even though he was only part of the way inside of Cas, Dean was thrown into ecstasy. The feeling of Cas so tightly surrounding Dean was incredible. Dean let out a surprised moan at the feeling, gripping Cas' hips.

Castiel's eyes flew open in shock. As Dean pulled out and entered him again Cas let out a whimper, digging his fingers into Dean's shoulders. He looked up at Dean with terrified eyes.

"I'it's okay…" Dean struggled to say, "it's suppose to feel this way at first…are you okay?" Dean wanted to be aware of what Cas was feeling, but all Dean wanted to do was start pounding into him hard and fast. It took everything in him to restrain him.

"I f-feel strange." Cas stuttered, "f-full. And it is very painful."

"Should I stop?"

Castiel shook his head.

Dean obliged and pulled out of Cas again thrusting himself fully into him this time. Castiel dug his legs into Dean's hips and arched his back; letting out a strangled painful moan. He thrust again, and Cas whimpered. This continued for the next few thrusts, Dean was finding this painful in an entirely different way from Cas, and it was agony going thus slow. Castiel had moved his hands from Dean's shoulders and was now gripping his lower back, leaving indentations from his fingertips. When Dean thrust again, Cas buried his face into the crook of his neck and let out a strangled moan, sinking his teeth into Dean's flesh.

"Are you okay? Dean whispered into his ear.

Cas removed his face from Dean;s neck and looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was shell-shocked. He could hardly get anything out, he just moved his hands down to Dean's ass and pushed him into him, bucking his hips upward to meet his thrust. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, biting down on his lip. Dean thrust into him again and again.

"Does it feel good?" Dean moaned, thrusting into him again.

"Y-yes. S-so, good." Castiel gulped, his hands tangling in Dean's hair, hauling at it for support, "Please, do it harder….harder and f-faster." He pleaded.

Dean sped up his movements, and thrust harder into Cas. The smacking of their skin together as Dean pounded into him harder became louder and louder. Cas had begun moaning all sorts of profanity that Dean had never heard come out of the angel's mouth.

"Tempus meum prope, tempus meum prope…" Castiel began to moan, spreading his legs wider to allow Dean a deeper access.

Was he moaning in Latin? Dean thought.

"Ohh! Tempus me duram, noli. Durior. Durior…Ohh!"

"Cas, I have no fucking idea what you're saying." Dean groaned into the angel's neck.

"Fuck me harder, Dean."

Dean could only assume this was the translation, and thrust into him as hard as he physically could, he gripped Cas' wrists and pinned them above his head; Cas smirked and thrust upwards. The bed had begun to shake beneath them; the sheets were becoming moist with the sweat that had started to pour off their bodies. Castiel moved his lips ups to desperate kiss Dean, they both moaned into the kiss and moved their lips together.

"Fuck, Cas…" he bit down lightly on Cas' bottom lip.

Dean decided to change positions and swiftly moved so that he was sitting up and Castiel was straddling his waist; never once did the thrusting or kissing stop. The position change caused Castiel to tug hard at Dean's hair. He moved on Dean's hips hard, speeding up his movements and wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean moved his hands down his back, touching every curve and dimple before moving his hands all over Cas' ass. He then wrapped his arms around him tightly, lifting him up and pulling him down with each thrust and bucking his hips upward.

Their lips met again; Dean gripped the back of Cas' neck, intensifying the kiss. He felt Cas mumble something against his lips, and breath out loudly.

Dean wasn't sure how much longer his was going to be able to last. He felt his stomach begin to coil and feel tighter. But he swore he wouldn't stop until Cas finally had an orgasm, he wanted them to cum together. He threw him back down onto the bed and began fucking him even harder. Cas was writhing underneath him, and began panting and moaning in Latin again.

His eyes shot open suddenly; "D-dean. Ugh, Dean! I-it's happening again; my stomach, its tight and…" Cas couldn't finish his sentence, he held onto the bed sheets for dear life, pulling at them and shaking all over.

"It's okay; just let it happen." Dean replied, kissing him, "I got you Cas…I got you…" Dean's stomach tightened even more, he felt his climax coming on so fast.

"I don't…I" Cas sputtered, unable to form coherent thoughts.

"Just look at me." Dean said to the angel, "just look at me..." He crashed his lips into his once again before locking eyes with him. He wanted to see the look on his face when Dean made him cum.

"Fuck!" Cas yelled. His eyes were wide as he looked into Deans. He arched his back and let out one final whimper. His body began to shake and tremble all over, and he gripped the imprint on Dean's shoulder once again for support.

Dean wasn't far behind; he came as Cas' did. His entire body shook violently on top of Cas. He swore he could hear the freaking hallelujah chorus or something at this point, and as Cas touched the imprint on his shoulder he felt that spark shoot through him again; making him fall into a complete oblivion.

"Oh my god." Dean breathed.

He grabbed Cas' hand and enlaced his fingers with his and held onto it tightly, he felt Cas grab it back as they both reached their ends.

Dean collapsed on top of Cas, breathing heavily.

Castiel lay there, still.

Both were silent

It took a few moments before either of them moved. Dean had to try and remember how to breath and how to get up to walk, he had never been so physically exhausted from sex before in all his life; nor as satisfied.

He slowly and gently removed himself from Cas. He felt Cas squirm a little and whimper.

Dean flopped over to the opposite side of the bed and quickly disposed of the condom in the trash bin next to the bed. Then he just lay there, looking up at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face.

"Fuck Cas, that was incredible. You sure you were a virgin?" he chuckled to himself. He waited for Castiel to respond, but he heard nothing. He turned over to look at Cas; whom had his back turned to Dean.

"Cas?" Dean said, reaching his hand out to touch his back, he stroked it slowly, "are you alright? I thought you were enjoying yourself?"

"I did. I have never felt anything like what I just experienced. It was so, intense and strong." He slowly turned back to face Dean, he saw that is eyes were red and puffy.

"Dude, are you crying?" Dean inquired, surprised.

Castiel reached a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, "Yes, I suppose that I was…Dean, you must understand that as an angel I feel very little. Right now I am overcome with these…feelings. I am not used to it."

"Hence the tears then?" Dean smiled and reached out to wipe a newly formed one from Cas' eyes.

"Yes, I suppose so." Castiel replied in his usual monotone voice, he looked away from Dean.

"Hey come on, what is it?" Dean asked.

"I…its just. I have the urge to get held by you now. Is that normal?"

Dean just looked at him. Normally he was opposed to post-sex spooning and or cuddling, but he found the look in Castiel's eyes to be irresistible.

"Come here." Dean gestured, opening his arms and Castiel slipped into them, draping an arm of Dean's chest; Dean moved his arms around him.

They remained that way for a few moments, "well, this isn't weird." Dean finally broke the silence.

Castiel has begun tracing Dean's abdomen muscles with his fingertips, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

"Weirder than having intercourse with me?" Castiel asked

"Dude, just say sex. I'm not gonna stay here and cuddle with you if you're going to say weird shit like "intercourse." Dean huffed, but his arms remained tight around Cas.

"I enjoy cuddling with you. And I very much enjoyed having inter—I mean sex with you."Cas said, as he propped his head up to face Dean.

Dean shook his head and Castiel's broadness. But he couldn't disagree that what they had just did wasn't mind blowing.

"I am very glad," Cas continued, "that I did not remain with Chastity now."

"Whatever." Dean said, but a grin had formed. Cas placed his lips on Deans, and they shared a long, deep kiss.

Cas placed his head back on Dean's chest, and Dean unconsciously leaned down to kiss Castiel's hair.

Dean wasn't sure where they were going to go from there, nor did Cas. It seemed impossible, but neither of them wanted to think about that. They just wanted to stay in each other's arms, for what felt like forever.

Well, until round 2 that is.

Authors Note: I Hope you all enjoyed this, i loved writing it! :) P.S sorry if the Latin is incorrect, I used google translator so it probably isn't perfect lol


End file.
